Toxicité Factice
by MiaNya33
Summary: Depuis ce jour où All Might avait perdu ses pouvoir, Bakugou se sentait extrêmement coupable. Et il était en train de se noyer dans cette culpabilité, elle l'emmenait loin, loin, loin… Et il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette torpeur, il ne savait pas comment faire. Peu-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider ?


_**Toxicité Factice**_

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur. Si peur…

Il ne pouvait pas créer de lien, se rapprocher de quiconque.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne DEVAIT pas.

Il était dangereux. Très dangereux.

A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de quelqu'un, cette personne se brisait.

Constamment, irrémédiablement…

Il était comme un poison mortel… Il contaminait les personnes l'entourant, les empoisonnant… Les détruisant à petit feu…

Il l'appréciait. Il l'appréciait vraiment !

L'aimait-il ? Peut être… Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ce genre de sentiment lui était interdit. Il n'avait pas le droit. Jamais.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas se rapprochait de lui. Il ne voulait pas le _briser_.

Il tenait trop à lui pour l'obliger à assouvir ses désirs égoïstes.

"Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû être plus fort…"

Il se noyait petit à petit. Il se noyait dans la toxicité des flots de sa culpabilité.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il essayait vraiment ! Mais.. ça n'était jamais assez.

Il cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, une lumière qui le guiderait dans les ténèbres, qui lui montrerai la voie.

Son esprit était une grande maison plongé dans les ténèbres.

Beaucoup de portes fermées à clé.

Et il ne les ouvrira jamais.

Mais la Peur s'était installée dans une des chambres. Et maintenant elle vivait là.

Et il ne savait pas comment la faire partir. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments négatifs… Et il ne savait pas comment les gérer.

Personne n'avait remarqué son mal être. Pas même Deku.

Il était distant, apathique. Il ne réagissait plus.

Il n'insultait plus autant, ne participait plus.

Il était juste, tellement noyé dans ses pensées, qu'il ignorait la vie autours de lui.

Il vivait sa vie dans une bulle. Une bulle opaque, sombre… Mais surtout, cette bulle était vide.

Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait froid. ll se sentait mal.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. Aussi vide.

Il ne s'était jamais senti _comme ça…_

Il savait, caché au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Qu'il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Qu'on le soutienne.

Qu'on soit là pour lui.

Mais malheureusement, sa fierté et sa grande gueule l'empêchaient d'en demander.

Et puis… Au fond, il savait que personne ne pourrait réellement l'aider..

Enfin, personne sauf… _lui_

Et oui… Il y avait bien une personne dans cette salle de classe qui pouvait le sortir de cette torpeur… mais jamais il n'oserait aller lui demander de front.

Et puis, ça serait lui avouer directement ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments maudits. Ses sentiments interdit.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était trop toxique pour les personnes proche de lui.

Mais, ce que Bakugou ne savait pas, c'est qu' _il_ avait remarqué cette distance que prenait Bakugou avec tout le monde. Et cela l'inquiétait. Grandement. Mais, il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui en parler.

Donc il se taisait. Et il espérait qu'un jour Bakugou viendrait le voir….

Mais les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Et Bakugou s'isolait de plus en plus. _Il_ avait peur pour lui. Peur que Bakugou se perde à jamais dans ses ténèbres. Et qu'il ne puisse jamais en sortir.

Donc il décida qu'il irait le voir, lui parler !

Alors, une après-midi _il_ alla jusqu'à lui :

"Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

En privé."

Bakugou hocha la tête sans prêter plus attention que ça à ses paroles.

Il l'entraîna dans un coin un peut à l'écart des autres.

Et il commença à lui parler. A lui expliquer, à tenter de l'aider… Mais il se savait maladroit dans ses propos, et il ne savait pas trop comment réussir à mettre les bons mots sur ses pensées.

Bakugou de son côté avait le regard fuyant, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur… Comme à son habitude.

Voyant ça, _il_ s'arrêta de parler. Et fit quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir le courage de faire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bakugou et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Peu m'importe que tu sois perdu, peu m'importe que tu es peur. Je suis et serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'en fais la promesse."

Et il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Backugou. Juste pour pouvoir effleurer doucement ses lèvres des siennes. C'était doux et pas très appuyé. C'était juste une façon de sceller sa promesse (, ainsi qu'une démonstration active de ce qu'il essayait de dire -peut être-…)

Quant à Bakugou, il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas à lui. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne réagissait pas.

Mais, en apercevant la petite bouille toute triste de la personne en face de lui, il se ressaisit et l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste.

"Je ne veux pas que tu finisse briser…

Parce qu'à la fin, c'est toujours de ma faute.

Je suis juste... toxique."

Et ça a été le déclic. En entendant la voix de Bakugou se brisait sur ce dernier mot, il le prit dans ses bras.

Et oui, juste comme ça. Et il le serra extrêmement fort.

"Je t'interdis de dire ça. Parce que tu es tout le contraire.

Tu brilles. Tu illumines les gens autours de toi.

Tes faiblesses font ta force. Et ta force te permet de surpasser tous les obstacles autours de toi."

Il respira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir des paroles de la sorte.

"Je suis là pour toi Bakugou. Toujours."

Le temps s'était comme arrêté autours d'eux.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans leur petit monde.

Cela fit sortir Bakugou de son aphasie et lui rendit son étreinte.

Il cacha sa tête dans son cou comme un petit chat qui ne veut pas voir l'injustice du monde autours de lui.

Mais bon, Bakugou ne voulait juste pas qu'il voit sa tête quand il aurait dit les mots qu'il s'interdisait de verbaliser :

"Je t'aime Kirishima…"

"Moi aussi, je t'aime" lui répondit-il un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Il se promit de l'aider et de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

De lui enlever cette peur enfouie en lui.

Et il se promit de l'aimer de toute son âme et de tout son coeur.

Il se fit pleins de petites promesses comme celles-là dans sa tête. Et les scella à jamais en embrassant doucement Bakugou.

Il se jura qu'il les respecterai toutes !

Parce que, après tout…

C'est ce qu'un vrai gars ferait, non ?


End file.
